darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Workshop I
. For other uses, see Elemental Workshop}} The Elemental Workshop I is a quest in which you find a mysterious book in Seers' Village, guiding you along the discovery of a lost magical mineral - the elemental ore. Official description Walkthrough |items = * 1 thread * Soft leather (obtainable during the quest) * 4 coal |kills = Earth elemental (level 44) }} Bound Under Lock and Key Head to Seers' Village and into the house immediately south-west of the bank, indicated by the quest start icon. Search the bookcase on the east wall to receive a book titled The Elemental Shield. The book speaks about an an ore that was discovered in the Fifth Age, able to concentrate elemental energy into itself. Following this revelation, a workshop was created in Seers' Village, calling all craftsmen to invent new devices using this unique ore. Unfortunately, realising the destructive potential of the ore, the workshop had to be closed down, along with details of any processes involved destroyed. Right-click and cut open the book to get a battered key, turning the tome into a slashed book. Enter the north building with the anvil icon, and use the key on the odd-looking wall with the strange crack. Climb down the stairs you find there to enter a workshop. Restarting First, head into the northern chamber. There are two water controls to the east and west of the water wheel. Turn the eastern water control so that it displays green instead of red. Do the same with the western water control, then pull the lever near the water wheel to jump-start it. The water wheel should now start spinning. Next, head into the eastern chamber. Fix the bellows with a spool of thread and leather, then pull the lever next to it. The bellows should now start pumping air. '''You can find a piece of leather in one of the crates in the north-west corner of the central chamber.' Head back to the central chamber. Search the small boxes in the north-east corner to obtain a stone bowl. Fill it with lava from the lava trough in the southern chamber, then use it on the furnace to the east. ''The inside of the furnace should now glow orange. Finally, head into the western cavern and attempt to mine an elemental rock. The rock springs to life, yells, and attacks you. Kill the earth elemental, and pick up the elemental ore that it drops. You cannot use a familiar when fighting the elemental, or it will disappear. Be aware that signs of the porter should be removed - as these will transport the ore to your bank. It is possible to kill another elemental to receive further ore drops if any ore is banked. A Lost Art Return to the southern chamber and use the elemental ore, along with four coal, on the furnace to obtain an elemental bar. If you receive the message "The furnace needs to be hotter in order to be of any use," return to the north and east rooms to ensure that the water wheel is spinning and the bellow is moving. With the slashed book in your inventory, go back to the centre and use the elemental bar on the workbench to make an elemental shield. If you are unable to craft the shield, destroy the slashed book and obtain a new one from the bookcase. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 1 quest point * * * Access to the Elemental Workshop * An elemental shield, as well as the ability to make them. * Music unlocked * Twilight Required for completing Completion of Elemental Workshop I is required for the following: * Elemental Workshop II * Seers' Village Tasks: ** Medium: "Mastering the Elements" Trivia * Before the release of Elemental Workshop II, the quest was simply titled "Elemental Workshop". This suggests Jagex had not initially envisaged a quest series focussing on the workshop. fi:Elemental Workshop I nl:Elemental Workshop I es:Elemental Workshop I Category:Wikia Game Guides quests